wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Pet Design Contest
The Mini Pet Design Contest began on January 7, 2011 and ends on January 21th, 2011. Persons participating in or entering the Contest were herein referred to as “Entrants”. 10 lucky winners were chosen over more than 1000 other players across the world. After a lot of controversies, The contest concluded with Sangheili as the winner with 170 votes and the release of Mr. Tiny Bones. For more information visit this page Album igx6hh.png|The Cover Page Avmqz7.png|The winning Artwork Vdj60.png|The Top 10 A2burst.jpg|The Hybrid Pet Suggestion feht78.png|Porcupine Fish Suggestion Rules 1. How to Enter to Win: To enter the Contest, submit your design entry (“Submission”) here:http://forum.playdom.com/showthread.php?t=36573between January 7, 2011 at 11:59am PST and January 21th, 2011 at 11:59pm PST. Follow the directions located herein and at the Contest Page:http://forum.playdom.com/showthread.php?t=36572 (“Contest Website”). Entrants must have a valid forum membership to be eligible to win. No mechanically reproduced mail-in entries are allowed and any use of robotic, automatic, programmed or the like entry methods will void all such entries by such methods. 2. Submitting a Design Entry: Entrants can design an image that will be used as a Mini Pet for the Wild Ones game. Entrants may submit multiple Submissions. Entrants must submit one (1) file described in the next sentence in order to be eligible to win. Each Submission must include ONE FILE: 1) a basic image file of the design (acceptable file formats are jpg, png, psd, or gif only) 3. Eligibility: The Contest is open to legal residents of the U.S. as well as residents of any other country where this contest is not prohibited by applicable law, aged 13 or older as of the date of Submission and who have an active Wild Ones account as of the date of entry. Entrants under the age of 18 must have permission from their parents or legal guardians to participate. Employees of Playdom or of its parent companies, affiliates, subsidiaries, advertising, promotion, fulfillment or other coordinating agencies, individuals providing services to Playdom through an outsourcer or temporary employment agency during the Contest period, and the respective immediate family members and persons living in the same household as any of the foregoing persons, are not eligible to enter in the Contest. Participation in the Contest constitutes the Entrant’s full and unconditional agreement to and acceptance of these Official Rules & Regulations (“Official Rules”). VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 4. Prizes and Odds: The prizes to be awarded from the Mini Pet Design Contest are as follows: (a) One Hundred (100) Treats will be awarded to the entry who receive the highest votes. (b) Fifty (50) Treats will be awarded to the entry who receive the second highest votes. © Twenty-Five (25) Treats will be awarded to the entry who receive the third highest votes. The odds of winning a prize depend on the total number of eligible Entrants. Prizes won by minors will be awarded to the parents or legal guardians, who must sign all required affidavits and releases. Playdom will not replace any lost or stolen prizes. Winners are solely responsible for any and all federal, state, provincial and local taxes, if any, that apply to prizes. Total value of all prizes to be awarded: $0. All amounts in US Dollars. 5. Drawing of Winners: A panel of Playdom-selected judges, who may be affiliated with Playdom, will be responsible for judging Submissions. The Submissions will be judged on the quality of concept and level of appropriateness for Wild Ones. The ten (10) Entrants whose Submissions earn the highest overall score will be placed in a poll and the winners will be determined by player vote. The decisions of the judges and player vote will be final. Submissions must not have been entered in any other competition, including other competitions conducted by Playdom. Submission may not violate the intellectual property or proprietary rights of other parties. Submission may not be offensive or defamatory nor contain vulgar or profane language, as determined by the judges and Playdom. Submission constitutes Entrant’s certification that the Submission is their Entrant’s original work and does not infringe the intellectual property or proprietary rights of any third party, including, without limitation, any third party patents, copyrights or trademarks. Entrant hereby agrees not to initiate, instigate, support, maintain or authorize any action, claim or lawsuit against the Playdom, or any other person, on the grounds that any use of the Submission as provided herein, infringes any of Entrant’s rights as creator of the Submission, including, without limitation, trademark rights, copyrights and moral rights or “droit moral.” Entrant hereby assigns and transfers to Playdom all right, title, and interest to the Submission. Playdom shall have all rights to copy, edit, publicly display, publicly perform, broadcast, publish and use, in whole or in part, any Submission, and any other intellectual property protected or protectable materials submitted by Entrant, in any manner without further compensation during and after the Contest, except where prohibited by law. Nothing herein shall constitute an employment, joint venture, or partnership relationship between Entrant and Playdom. 6. Notification of Winners: Winners will be notified by email within five (5) business days of the decision, and may be required to sign and return an affidavit of eligibility and publicity/liability release within seven (7) days of notification. The winner must provide a valid Wild Ones User ID and character name in order to receive a prize. If a selected winner cannot be contacted, is ineligible, fails to claim a prize and/or, if applicable, an affidavit of eligibility and publicity/liability release is not timely received, is incomplete or modified, the prize may be forfeited and an alternate winner may be selected from remaining valid, eligible entries timely submitted. In the event of a dispute regarding who submitted a Submission, the Submission will be deemed submitted by the authorized account holder of the e-mail account specified in the Submission. "Authorized account holder" is defined as the natural person who is assigned to an e-mail address by an Internet access provider, online service provider, or other organization (e.g., business, educational institution, etc.) that is responsible for assigning e-mail addresses for the domain associated with the submitted e-mail address. No automatically generated Submissions will be accepted. 7. General Rules: By entering the Contest, you agree to be bound by these Official Rules. The Contest is offered by Playdom, P.O. Box 390543, Mountain View, CA 94039-0543, which is not responsible for (i) theft, destruction, unauthorized access to or alterations of Submission materials; or (ii) phone, electrical, network, computer, hardware, software program or transmission malfunctions, failures or difficulties. You further agree to release, indemnify, defend and hold Playdom and its parent, affiliates, subsidiaries, directors, officers, employees, sponsors and agents, including advertising and promotion agencies, and assigns, and any other organizations related to the Contest (including any social network on which Wild Ones is played or playable), harmless, from any and all claims, injuries, damages, expenses or losses to person or property and/or liabilities of any nature that in any way arise from participation in this Contest or acceptance or use of a prize or parts thereof, including without limitation (i) any condition caused by events beyond Playdom’s control that may cause the Contest to be disrupted or corrupted; (ii) any injuries, losses, or damages (compensatory, direct, incidental, consequential or otherwise) of any kind arising in connection with or as a result of the prize, or acceptance, possession, or use of the prize, or from participation in the Contest; and (iii) any printing or typographical errors in any materials associated with the Contest. Winners agree to be bound by these Official Rules, and the decisions of the judges are final. IN NO EVENT WILL PLAYDOM BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR ANY DIRECT, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, EXEMPLARY, PUNITIVE OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING LOSS OF USE, DATA, BUSINESS OR PROFITS) ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH YOUR SUBMISSION IN THE GIVEAWAY, WHETHER SUCH LIABILITY ARISES FROM ANY CLAIM BASED UPON CONTRACT, WARRANTY, TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE), STRICT LIABILITY OR OTHERWISE, AND WHETHER OR NOT PLAYDOM HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH LOSS OR DAMAGE. Some jurisdictions do not allow the limitation or exclusion of liability for incidental or consequential damages, so the above limitation or exclusion may not apply to you. 8. Additional Conditions: Except where prohibited, by participating in the Contest, Entrant consents to the use of his/her name, photo and/or likeness, biographical information, entry, Submission and statements attributed to Entrant (if true) for advertising and promotional purposes, including without limitation, inclusion in Playdom’s newsletters, corporate website [http://www.playdom.com/ www.playdom.com]] and within Playdom’s applications on any other website or social network on which Wild Ones is played or playable without additional compensation. All Submissions, as applicable, become property of Playdom and none will be acknowledged or returned. Allow six (6) to eight (8) weeks for delivery of prizes. This Contest is in no way sponsored, endorsed or administered by, or associated with, Facebook, Inc. Playdom reserves the right, in its sole discretion, to cancel, modify or suspend the Contest in whole or in part, in the event of fraud, technical or other difficulties or if the integrity of the Contest is compromised, without liability to the Entrant. Playdom reserves the right to disqualify any Entrant or winner, as determined by Playdom, in its sole discretion. Contest is subject to these Official Rules and all applicable federal, state, provincial and local laws and regulations apply. As stated above, the Contest is void where prohibited or restricted by law. By participating in this Contest, you acknowledge that you have read these Official Rules and agree to abide by them and by the decisions of Playdom, which are final and binding on all matters pertaining to the Contest. These Official Rules are governed by the law of the State of California, without reference to rules governing choice of laws. Any action, suit or case arising out of, or in connection with, this Contest or these Official Rules must be brought in either the federal courts located in the Northern District of California or the state courts located in Santa Clara County, California. Personal Information: Playdom may collect personal data about Entrants online, in accordance with its privacy policy and as may be more specifically set forth in these Official Rules. Please review these Official Rules and Playdom’s privacy policy at http://playdom.com/privacy/index.php. By participating in the Contest, Entrants hereby agree to Playdom’s collection and use of their personal information and acknowledge that they have read and accepted these Official Rules and Playdom’s privacy policy. You understand that you are providing your information to Playdom and not to Facebook. 9. Winner’s List, Official Rules: For a list of prize winners or a copy of these Official Rules, send your request and a stamped, self-addressed envelope to Mini Pet Design Contest, Playdom, Inc. P.O. Box 390543, Mountain View, CA 94039-0543 Category:Contents Category:Contests Category:Community